


Next Stop, Manchester Piccadilly Station

by Phanwich (LindseyStirlingite)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan - Freeform, 2009 Phan, 2009 Phil, And also the videothatshantbenamed, Dan's is a bit of a worrier, England (Country), Eventual Smut, I also made a lot of references to Tweets/Dailybooths/Formsprings, I didn't want to add Adrian (bc of the thing), Keep an eye out, M/M, Manchester Piccadilly Station, Phil's mum is pretty cool, Shh, Skype, but it felt wrong to not include him, don't tell phil, some teasing, you can't tell me some of this didn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyStirlingite/pseuds/Phanwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan stays at Phil's apartment for a bit- from October 19th, 2009 to October 21st.<br/>OR<br/>The first time Dan and Phil meet in person.<br/>Includes meeting at the train station, filming Phil Is Not On Fire, a Skype call, awkward situations, teasing, and some cursing</p><p>Characters mentioned and written include Dan and Phil, Dan's parents, Phil's parents, Adrian, Martyn and a few strangers.</p><p>A/N: I am not saying any of this happened; it is purely FICTION. Yes, there are pointers towards things that were posted (PINOF, Starbucks, Skybar, and the Apple Store), but what I've written may not have happened. Please don't make assumptions about anything. You can dig it up if you really want to know.<br/>Looks like I got a bit confused. Dan's train ticket says he departed at 9:10AM and arrived by 12:40 on the 19th, while on the 21st, the train departed at 16:27 and arrived in Reading by 19:40. Sorry 'bout that.</p><p>With love,<br/>Phanwich <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Paper Weighs A Ton In My Hand

Dan took a deep breath, fingers twitching nervously. The piece of paper was thin and small, but in his hands, it felt like it weighed a ton.

 _Just tell her_ , he scolded himself. _You already bought the ticket- worst thing is that it was a waste of money._

Yet Dan knew it could be so much worse than that. He could disappoint a friend, even lose him. Shaking his head, Dan squared his shoulders and knocked gently on his parents’ bedroom door. It opened immediately, and his mother looked surprised.

“Hi,” Dan mumbled. “Can I come in?”

“Of course,” his mum answered, stepping back. “Are you alright? You look like you might faint.”

 _I_ feel _like I might faint_ , Dan thought, swallowing thickly as he sighed. He sat in a chair, looking at the train ticket in his hand.

“I’m fine,” Dan answered, looking back up. “I-I just needed to talk to you, if that’s okay.”

“Of course you can,” Mrs. Howell told her son, sitting beside him. Her eyes fell on the ticket, but she made no comment on it.

“Mum, you know how I watch that YouTuber- AmazingPhil?” he started cautiously. His mum nodded. “Well, we’ve been... talking some, for a while, and he, um, well, he lives just outside Manchester.”

“And?”

“He... invited me to come over on October 19th- to stay at his house for a week. We’ve talked through Skype and on the phone so I know he’s not a fifty year old man he’s only twenty two and his parents would be there and they’re fine with it and they just need your permission,” Dan blurted, the words coming out in a run on sentence. His mother bit her lip, looking her son over. “I already bought the train ticket, too.”

“And you did this before telling anyone?” Dan’s mum asked, taking the ticket and looking it over. “Daniel, Piccadilly Station is three and a half hours away. I’m not saying that this Phil is necessarily a bad person- I’m sure he’s wonderful- but what if something goes wrong? If he doesn’t show up, you’d be left there. Your ticket is only good for two trips on two specific days. Absolutely anything could happen to you and there’s no way your father or I could get there in time- not to mention the fact that you’re only eighteen and he’s twenty two.”

“I know it’s three and a half hours away, but really, that’s not that far. I’m only travelling a bit on the train, not across the world on a plane, Mum,” Dan argued. “He’s not going to leave me, either- he’s my friend. Besides, it's only a four year age gap.”  
“I just don't like the idea of you staying with a stranger,” Mrs. Howell replied.

“Oh, my- Mum,” Dan groaned. “Phil's not a stranger. He makes videos and puts them online to make people laugh. He's a twenty two year old who still lives with his parents. I'll call you when I get to Manchester or Phil’s flat and you can drop me off at Reading Station, if that'll put your mind to rest.”

“Daniel, I'm not sure,” Mrs. Howell admitted. “I'll talk to your father when he gets home, and if he has something against it, that's it; you're not going. If he can give me a good reason why you should, then you can.”

“Okay,” Dan agreed, standing. The ticket felt lighter in his hand, but he was still nervous. His mother could be very stubborn, and he knew it.


	2. It's In Her Job Description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for slight teasing and stripping

“So she's worried because I'm a stranger?” Phil asked, laughing quietly. Dan nodded, adjusting the volume on his laptop. His parents had long since gone to bed, but he didn't want to wake them.

“Ridiculous,” Dan agreed. Phil bit his lip, pushing up his glasses as they slid down his nose.

“I mean, I see where she's coming from,” he murmured. “I guess you don't talk about me much, do you?”

“What am I supposed to say?” Dan shot back. “That I've become so close to someone I've never met in person and we talk until 3AM on Skype? That he's convinced me to post photos of myself almost completely naked on Dailybooth? That I have no problem _stripping_ for him?” Phil's pale face flushed deeply at the last two sentences, and Dan stared at him, looking slightly horrified. “I didn't mean it like that-”

“Oh, you meant it,” Phil said coldly, blue eyes darting away from the webcam. He sighed.

“Phil, I'm sorry,” Dan apologized. “I don't actually have a problem with anything we do, you know.”

“It's fine; don't worry,” Phil mumbled, avoiding Dan's gaze as he fidgeted with his duvet. “But I don't want to force you into anything.” He looked back at Dan. “Promise me that if anything ever makes you uncomfortable you'll tell me? We won't do it again.”

“Promise,” Dan agreed, watching as the older boy messed with his hair.

“What exactly did your mum say?” Phil asked casually.

“Just that she was worried you'd stiff me and leave me stranded at the station, that she doesn't like the fact you're four years older than me, and that she's not sure about having me stay three and a half hours away for a week with someone I've never met,” Dan summarized. Phil pressed his lips together and shook his head, black hair falling into his eyes.

“Wasn't the University of Manchester about the same distance?” he asked, opening a new window. “Wokingham, Berkshire to University of Manchester... three hours and thirty seven minutes in current traffic.”

“I think she's being ridiculous, to be honest,” Dan muttered. Phil looked surprised.

“She's being your mum, Dan,” he explained gently. “It's her job to worry about your safety.”

“I know, but really. I'm eighteen; I can take care of myself,” Dan replied. Phil stayed silent a moment before leaning towards the camera.

“Dan, I know this is hard for you to see, but think of this way- do you worry about Adrian?” he asked. Dan scoffed.

“Of course I do,” he answered. “He's my younger brother.”

“And Martyn worries about me,” Phil said. “It's just life. Older people worry about the younger because it's their job to protect them. It can be really annoying sometimes, I know, but at least _try_ to understand why your mum is acting the way she is.”

“I guess,” Dan mumbled, staring into Phil's pixelated blue eyes.

“So, are you excited?” Phil asked, leaning back.

“Of course I am, you idiot!” Dan laughed. “You're my friend; why wouldn't I be?”

“What's that saying? Never meet your role models because they might be arseholes?” Phil asked, smirking slightly as Dan laughed.

“Well, I already know you're a total arse, so what's it matter?” the younger boy shot back, brushing his brown hair back. Phil laughed, the sound slightly distorted through Dan's speakers.

“That's true,” he admitted, “but I might be worse in real life.”

“I doubt it,” Dan replied. He yawned, glancing at the time. “Oh, wow, it's already 1:27,” he announced, looking down. “I should change.”

“Great,” Phil said, slightly shifting in his bed. “It's about time.”

“Shut up,” Dan scoffed. He leaned over and placed his hands over Phil's eyes on the screen. “Now you can't see me.”

“That's not how it works, Danosaur,” Phil teased. “You have to put your finger over the camera- but please don't do that.” Phil looked down. “I like looking at you,” he admitted shyly.

“You're going to be so disappointed when you meet me,” Dan told the raven. “I look nothing like this in real life.”

“I could _never_ be disappointed,” Phil said. “You're gorgeous, Dan.”

“No I'm not, but thanks,” Dan muttered. He moved the laptop to his desk, angling the screen slightly more up. “For you.”

“I feel special,” Phil replied.

“You are,” Dan told him simply. He fingered the edge of his shirt, sliding his hand beneath it in a teasing manner. They'd done this so many times that Dan was comfortable with trying new things- and today he wanted to tease Phil. The older boy immediately caught what he was doing, and narrowed his eyes.

“Are you-” he started, stopping as Dan slowly pushed his shirt upwards. “Are you _teasing_ me?”

“Maybe,” Dan mumbled through the fabric as he pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. He stood, making sure his whole body was in view of the camera before starting at his belt. Phil froze, eyes lingering on the tan lines on Dan's waist. “You love it when I do this, don't you? Perv,” he added jokingly as Phil blushed.

“Y-y-you don't h- _have_ to,” Phil stammered.

“But you want me to,” Dan observed, finally pulling his belt from the loops on his jeans and dropping it in the floor. “Don't you?”

“I, um, well- yes,” Phil admitted. “You're very interesting to look at.”

“Whatever,” the younger boy sighed, sliding his fingers just beneath the waistband of his jeans. He undid the button and quickly pushed the fabric to the ground, crossing his arms over his chest and waist as Phil stared at him, just the same as when they'd first done this. Dan took in a deep breath before hooking his fingers just under his boxers and sliding them off. Phil let out a sound like a gasp and a shout, and he bit his lip, looking away. Dan shook his hair from his face and picked up his pyjama pants, pulling them up his skinny legs quickly. He grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser and pulled it over his head. Dan grabbed the laptop and sat back on the bed, climbing beneath his duvet and adjusting his pillow.

“I know you don't believe me,” Phil said, “but you're gorgeous, Dan.”

“Thanks,” the younger boy murmured. He brushed a long strand of hair from his eyes and grinned. “So, Pokémon on the DS?” he asked.

“Of course,” Phil replied, holding up his copy of the game between his fingers. “Don't you know me at all?”


	3. Packing For The Long Road Ahead

Dan gathered several pairs of identical black skinny jeans and dropped them in his suitcase, atop the wrinkled shirts and pairs of socks.

“Okay, jeans, socks, belt, shirts, pyjamas..." he mumbled, wracking his brain. Phil had assured him there would be hair straighteners, so Dan had reluctantly agreed to leave his GHD at home. He noticed his furry hat and mittens sitting on the bed and set them in the suitcase. "Toothbrush, hairbrush, comb, deodorant..." Dan shook his head, sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He shoved his chargers, DS, several games and a notebook in the front pocket, ignoring the bulge. Dan grabbed his laptop and charger, carefully placing them into the travel case before zipping the bag, setting it on top of the suitcase.

"Ready?" Dan's father called from the doorway. Dan looked up, wrinkling his nose as he tried to mentally recount what he'd packed. If he'd forgotten something...

“Yeah," Dan replied, putting his phone into his front pocket. He grabbed his laptop bag and slid it over his shoulder, grasping the suitcase in his left hand. He followed his father to the car.

“Dan!” a voice shouted. Dan turned to see Adrian jogging towards him. He set down his suitcase, opening his arms and encasing his younger brother in a hug. “I’ll miss you,” Adrian mumbled.

“It’s only a week,” Dan told him, smiling. “I’ll be back soon; don’t worry.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Take this,” Dan’s mum said, handing her oldest son a small envelope.

“What is it?” Dan asked wearily.

“For the Lesters. Just a list of conditions I have,” Mrs. Howell explained. Dan sighed. “You’re not to be in a room alone with that boy for any length of time. I’m not saying he’ll try anything, but just in c-”

“ _Mum_ ,” Dan groaned. “Really.”

“Just be safe,” Mrs. Howell begged. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Dan assured his mum. “I’ll call you when I get to Phil’s flat, alright?” He looked down at Adrian, who was still holding on to him. “Hey, you’ve got to let go of me now, okay?” Adrian nodded, removing his arms from around Dan’s waist.

“We should get going,” Mr. Howell announced, glancing at his watch. Dan nodded, opening the car door and placing his suitcase on the backseat. He climbed into the passenger’s seat, laptop at his feet, and shut the door as his father sat in the driver’s seat and started the car. Dan waved at his mum and brother as the car started backing down the driveway. They disappeared from view as the car drove down the road, and a smile spread across Dan’s face. It was actually happening. He was on his way to meet Phil.

“Next stop,” he murmured as he watched the road whip by in a blur of colours, “Manchester Piccadilly Station.”


	4. Next Stop, Reading Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's short.

That wasn’t quite true. The next stop was Reading Station, where Dan would get on the train and sort through his thoughts for the next three and a half hours.

“I don’t think your mother was kidding about you not being alone with Phil,” Dan’s father told him as he pulled the car into a parking spot. Dan rolled his eyes, picking up his laptop bag.

  
“Nothing’s going to happen, Dad,” he argued.

“Is he gay?” Mr. Howell challenged. Dan flinched at the question, but shook his head.

“No!” he answered, sounding mildly horrified. That was the half truth, at least, as Dan knew Phil was, in fact, bi.

“I’m not worried about you, Dan,” Mr. Howell continued. “I have complete confidence that if something happens and it makes you uncomfortable, you’ll act accordingly.” Dan bit his lip- that was very close to what Phil had been telling him the last several days.

“Okay,” Dan managed. “I will.”

“You should get going,” Dan’s father urged. “It’s already 8:53. You've got about fifteen minutes.” Dan nodded, climbing out of the car and grabbing his suitcase. “Stay safe, Daniel!” Mr Howell called after his son. Dan scoffed.

“Really,” he murmured, “what's the worst that can happen?”


	5. Please Stop Making Me Nervous

“Approaching Manchester Piccadilly Station.” The voice rang through the train, dragging Dan out if his half asleep haze. He grabbed his phone, turning on the camera and checking his hair. He mused with the fringe for a moment before simply sweeping it to the side.

“Meeting a special lady?” the girl beside Dan asked. He looked up, startled.

“Um, no, just a friend,” he mumbled.

“You're awfully worked up if she's just a friend, love,” the girl observed. Dan blushed and looked away.

“We're meeting for the first time, and it’s- he's a... boy,” Dan finished lamely. The girl’s green eyes lit up.

“Make a great first impression,” she told Dan quietly before standing and walking away.

“Right, because I wasn't worried enough already,” he muttered. Dan remembered he needed a Dailybooth picture, and quickly posed, ignoring the looks he received.

“Now arriving at Manchester Piccadilly Station,” came the call. Dan gathered his bags, standing as the train came to a stop. He followed the crowd Phil had told him he'd be waiting near the stairs, wearing his green and white plaid shirt with black jeans. Dan turned around, searching for the stairs, and started towards them. Then he heard it- someone shouting his name.

“Dan! Daniel Howell! Stop!” a frantic- and familiar- voice cried from somewhere in the crowds. “Stop moving!” Dan froze, and quickly spotted him- Phil.

The older boy’s black hair was messy and sticking up at strange angles, his glasses were on and skewed, his green and white shirt wrinkled, jeans sitting just too low on his waist, exposing the waistband of his boxers. Phil finally caught up to Dan and doubled over, panting.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I got lost.” Dan laughed.

“Of course you did," he teased, the words coming out easily and almost naturally. “I expect nothing less from you, Phil Lester.” Phil looked up and grinned before straightening back up and taking in his friend.

“I was going to say something really clever and funny,” he admitted, “but I guess there’s no point now.”

“You don’t have to,” Dan replied. Phil made no reply, blue eyes flicking up and down Dan’s body as if trying to memorize every detail.

“You remember how you said I’d be disappointed when I met you?” he finally asked. Dan nodded. “Well you, Dan Howell, were wrong.” He gently poked the younger boy in the chest, and Dan laughed. “Now come on, the taxi’s waiting.”


	6. Welcome To My Humble Home

“Well then, Dan,” Phil said, turning towards his guest, “how have you been?”

“Fine,” Dan answered truthfully. “What about you?”

“Mum’s been making me sort out my room for the past several days while she deep cleans the flat,” Phil explained. “She thinks the house has to be perfect when anyone comes over.” Dan nodded, staring out the window.

“I don’t know what to say,” he finally admitted. Phil laughed.

“I don’t either,” he agreed. “All those late night Skype calls with the weirdest things and now, here we are, face to face at last, and neither one of us can think of a thing to say.” Dan bit his lip, thinking for a second before remembering something. He held up a hand and covered Phil’s eyes, giggling at the expression he made. Phil wrinkled his nose before he reached up and grabbed Dan’s hand, gently removing it from his line of sight and ignoring the smudges on his glasses.

“Boo,” Dan joked. A smile spread over his face, and Phil grinned back, removing his glasses and wiping them on his shirt before putting them back on.

“I see you,” Phil told the younger boy, gently touching the tip of Dan's nose with his index finger. “Boop.” Dan laughed, swatting Phil’s hand away jokingly.

“It’s funny,” he started, “because I always thought that when we met, it’d be really awkward- that we’d have to start over. Yet here we are, acting like friends.”

“Because we _are_ friends,” Phil said. “Just because we first met on Twitter doesn’t mean we aren’t.”

“I guess, but you can’t say your first impression wasn’t awkward,” Dan teased. Phil shook his head.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” he asked.

“Nope,” Dan replied happily.

“Excuse me?” the cabbie called. “We’re here.” Phil nodded.

“Great,” he replied. “How much?”

“37 pounds,” she answered. Phil winced slightly at the fare, but quickly pulled out his wallet and opened it, thumbing through the notes, pulling several out and handing them to the cabbie.

“Keep the change,” he mumbled, putting his wallet back in his pocket. He pushed open the door, grabbing Dan’s suitcase. Dan opened his own, slinging his laptop bag over his shoulder and reached for his case, but Phil pulled it out of reach. “I’ve got it.”

“Phil, I can carry my own stuff,” Dan argued.

“ _I’m_ the host,” Phil retorted, “and I insist.” He started towards the door, holding it open for Dan. “Welcome to the hotel from the Shining.”


	7. You Haven't The Slightest Idea What You Do To Me

Phil?” a woman’s voice called. “Is that you?”

“Yes, Mum!” Phil answered, setting down Dan’s suitcase by his feet. “Dan’s here too.” Phil’s mum poked her head in from the kitchen.

“Oh! Hi!” she said. “So you’re Dan; the one Phil talks about all the time.” Dan stole a glance at Phil, who was suddenly acting very interested in his shoes.

“I guess,” Dan replied, extending his left hand. Mrs. Lester quickly shook it, the gesture clearly unnatural for her. Dan suddenly remembered his left handed handicap and bit his lip.

“I’m sure Philip can show you around; explain all the house rules,” Mrs. Lester said. A timer beeped from inside the kitchen, and she turned towards it. “I have to get back to lunch now, but it was very nice to meet you, Daniel.”

“Likewise,” Dan said. Phil looked back up as his mum disappeared back into the kitchen. “So, you talk about me?” Dan asked.

“All good things,” Phil answered. “Follow me.” He picked Dan’s case back up, leading the younger boy through the hall. He stopped in front of a door, and patted it with his free hand. “Mum and Dad’s room. Off limits.” He pointed to the door across. “Bathroom. Not off limits.”

“I kind of assumed that; thanks,” Dan muttered. Phil ignored him.

“Guest bedroom. Don’t go in there unless you wish to die a horrible death,” Phil explained. “That’s Martyn’s room. We don’t have to worry about him, since he’s at university, but be warned. An equally horrible death is guaranteed.” He opened the next door, and Dan peered inside. “Supply closet.” Dan nodded as Phil rested his hand on the final door. “And this is my room.” He pushed the door open, motioning for Dan to follow. Phil set the suitcase down by the door before sitting on the bed, grinning at Dan’s expression.

In one corner of the room sat a small collection of stuffed animals- mostly lions- on a shelf. Posters covered the far wall, and several figurines sat on the desk, some obscured by an assortment of papers and cables that littered the surface. Phil’s laptop sat on a small stack of books. The wardrobe was overflowing with jeans and colourful shirts. Another corner held a lamp, chair and camera, which sat on a tripod. Lion and Lioness sat together on Phil’s green and blue duvet.

“Well?” Phil asked. He looked down, a little embarrassed. “I know it’s a bit of a mess, but, ah, it’s home. Hope you don’t mind too much.” Dan bit back a reply. He could handle this- his own room wasn’t much better.

“It’s fine, yeah,” he replied. “It’s your room anyway; why would I care?”

“Because,” Phil started, pushing his falling glasses back up, “as the guest bedroom is grounds for a search and rescue team, this is, well, it’s also your room for the next few days."

“Oh, um, a-alright,” Dan stammered. “I guess.”

“Don’t worry- you can sleep wherever; I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Phil assured. “I’m not forcing you into anything. You don’t have to sleep in my bed- though you’re welcome to if you want,” he added, laughing as Dan’s face flushed a brilliant shade of red. “I’m kidding!”

“I know,” Dan muttered, shifting uneasily on his heels.

“Come here; I won’t bite,” Phil said, patting the empty space beside him. “I won’t!” he repeating as Dan gave him a skeptical- but bemused- look before sitting down. Dan stared at Phil, as if trying to memorize every detail of the older boy's face whilst Phil explained the rules. “...and that's it. Any questions?” Phil asked, turning back towards Dan. The brunette blushed and looked away quickly, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

“N-no,” Dan stammered. Phil smirked at the flustered boy, placing a hand under his chin and forcing Dan to look at him.

“Is something wrong?” he breathed, knowing perfectly well nothing was. Dan shook his head. “Then why are you so embarrassed, Bear?” Dan inwardly cringed at the use of the nickname his family used for him as a joke- and Phil used ironically.

At least, that's what Dan told himself. 

“I'm not,” Dan said, trying to act confident. Phil laughed.

“You're cute when you're flustered,” he teased, earning a blush from Dan. He leaned close to the younger boy’s ear, before adding, “but even more so when you're confident.” Dan held his breath as Phil gently angled his head upwards, and then Phil was leaning in.

“Are you boys in Phil’s room?” Mrs. Lester asked. Phil jerked back as if burned, and Dan could feel his face burning a conspicuous shade of red. Both Dan and Phil tried not to look incredibly guilty as Mrs. Lester opened the door. “Lunch is ready,” she announced. “Are you two alright? You look a little flushed.”

“Fine,” Dan answered, far too quickly. Phil shot him a look, kicking him, hard, in the leg. Mrs. Lester gave the pair a suspicious look, but made no comment, retreating back into the hall. Dan glared at Phil as the door shut.

“What was that for?” Dan hissed, rubbing his shin.  
“You answered too quickly!” Phil answered, voice gravelly and low, so unlike anything Dan had heard from him. Dan shivered slightly, rubbing his arms.

“You're abusive,” he muttered, refusing to make eye contact.

Phil smirked, grabbing the younger boy's wrist and pulling him him into his lap. Phil ran a cautious hand over Dan's arms, over the curves in his waist, and over his leg. Dan squirmed as he felt Phil's hand travelling lower down his body, causing blood to rush to his head- and admittedly a bit lower.

“Am I?” Phil whispered in Dan's ear. Dan's face flushed, and he avoided eye contact.

“Phil,” Dan managed. “We... um, lunch?” Phil nodded, letting the younger boy stand.

“Yeah,” Phil agreed. “Mum's getting impatient.” He stood, stretching slightly, and it takes all Dan's self control not to stare at the thin line of pale skin that's visible just above Phil's waist. “You were on my phone, anyway. That was slightly uncomfortable.”

“I was wondering what was in your pocket,” Dan teased. Phil blushed, the light pink bloodrush standing out against his pale skin. 

“Yeah, phone,” he muttered, not quite meeting Dan's eyes. Dan followed Phil's gaze to the bed, where Phil's small flip phone was lying.

“Oh my God!” Dan laughed. “You perv!”

“You fell in my lap!” Phil argued.

“You pulled me!” Dan retorted. Phil's face flushed even brighter, the pink tips of his ears just barely visible under his hair, and Dan decided to leave it. “Forget it. It's fine- it happens.”

“What are you two doing in there?” Mrs. Lester shouted. “Your food is getting cold!”

“Coming!” Phil called down the hall. Dan gently nudged the older boy with his hip, laughing as Phil fell to the floor. “Dan!”

“Are you alright?” Dan asked, extending a hand to Phil, who pulled him down. “Hey!”

“You have no idea...” Phil murmured quietly, “what you do to me.” He brushed some of Dan's thick brown hair from his eyes before continuing. “Nor do you know the things I want to do to you, Dan Howell.”

“I think I have a pretty good idea of both,” Dan replied. “Luckily for you, we have a similar situation here.”

“Is that so?”

“It is. Would you like to do something about that? Later, I mean."

“I can accept that.”

“I think your mum's getting impatient.”

“Yeah, we should go.” Phil pulled himself to his feet, helping Dan stand. “Come on, then.”


End file.
